Dragoian Imperial Navy
"For control of the oceans and for the glory of the Empire" Imperial Navy Motto The Dragoian Imperial Navy (or IDN) was the common name for the Naval forces of the Dragoian Empire. It has been in existance since Dragoian year 0. Overview The naval fighting force of the Dragoian Empire was formed in year 0 when House Bles united the warring Dragoian factions in a peace (well, there was a few civil wars) that lasted until The Tri-Split in 2017. It continued to serve after 2017 although numbers were diminished due to around half of it's officers and soldiers siding with TwinBragia during The Tri-Split and with a few joining the Seperatists as well. The IDN employed a 5 stage officer system with the commander of the entire Navy being the Admiral who was on the Triumvirate at the time. While the leader of the empire, as of 1825, this was Seldragia Bles, had total control of all armed forces, if their ability to command was compromised in any way, full command of the IDN would be handed over to the Admiral sitting on the triumvirate. However, unlike the Army's representative, the Admiral on the triumvirate does not have the final say on naval matters, with any major decision requiring multiple fleets needing the plan to be approved by the Admirals commanding those fleets. Also unlike the Army (which is based at the Imperial City), the IDN is based out of the large port at Mauville, although the majority of the fleets are stationed at ports nearer the open ocean, such as Tona, Port Nippe, Arsai, and Fowzen. Rank Structure The IDN operates 2 rank structures, Officer and Non-Officer. 'Officer' *Lieutenant: The lowest officer rank, Lieutenants tend to fill skilled roles and often supervise Seamen to make sure they do their job. *Commander: Commanders control departments onboard a ship, such as engineering, navigation and tactical. Commanders never number above 10 onboard a single ship. *Captain: Captains have total control of their ship. As a captain can have a ship from a lowly patrol craft all the way up to a Dreadnought, it's common practice for less experienced captains to command lower value ships while the experienced captains are given command of the larger more valuble ships. *Commodore: Commodores often command an entire fleet and act as their commanding Admiral's way of directing orders on the ocean. *Admiral: Admirals are few in number and each control a few fleets, although some choose to manage the logistics of their assigned fleet rather than command the fleets. 'Non-Officer' *Seaman: Seamen effectively have no rank whatsoever, and form the bulk of the IDN. They are the enlisted personnel that are most involved with the day to day maintenance and operation of a ship. Seamen often fall under sub ranks, such as Gunner, Loader, Damage Control, etc. The Civil War of 1935-1940 The IDN had a minimal role in the civil war, only getting involved when artillery strikes were needed near the coastline. The reason for this was simple, the civil war was contained almost entirely to the continent of The Great Dragoness with the Dragoian Revolutionary Army lacking any naval power. The only major battle the IDN took part in was the final battle on the Belei Plains, and even this was a technicality, as the terrestrial dreadnought Dragmota was a joint project between the IDN and Dragyia Agthe. 2013 Onwards The introduction of space-flight caused the IDN to merge with the Dragoian Imperial Army (or IDA) to form a new force, the Royal Dragoian Navy. This did not change the rank structure or uniforms in any way, and despite serving together, the IDN remained seperate from the IDA despite being united under the same service name. Equipment 'Standard armament' *1x Hydra Pistol *1x Main Weapon (depends on specialisation, Lancers carry Anti-Tank lances, Troopers a SMG, Scouts a rifle, Snipers a sniper rifle and Engineers a rifle). 'Standard armour' *Multi-layered (Thick fabric-Rare Dragoian Metal alloy chainmail-Thick fabric) uniform of navy blue color (legs and arms) and white (chest) *Armoured chestplate (optional) *Armoured knee plates (optional) *Arm-mounted blast shield (Lancers only) *Armoured elbow plates (optional) *Armoured plates on chest (optional). 'Other' *1x Clip-on backpack to carry kit in as well as showing class insignia *A small personal item that was approved by an officer (e.g. a photo of family) *1x Utility Belt (Engineers only) *1x Personal radio (or radio backpack if squad radioman) 'Exceptions' *Officers in the field wear an armoured version of thier normal dress uniform and don't carry backpacks but may be seen with gold colored external armour plates. *Field Marshal TwinBragia wears a pure RDM chainmail version of her dress uniform as well as mounting 2 massive pure RDM shoulder plates. She also wears a backpack and utility belt that serve the purpose of carrying extra ammunition for her massive gun. TwinBragia also carries an enlarged Hydra Pistol which is known as the Hydra Cannon. *Queen Seldragia Bles wears a RDM chainmail version of her dress uniform and carries a large sword/machine-gun combination weapon. *Tank Commanders wear no armour, as they are not expected to get outside of their tank. Notable Members *Admiral Unamed - Current Triumvirate Admiral Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Militaries